Lost Love
by Fang Raven
Summary: decided to continue this. Basically Fang remembers Max's death, and he revisits her tomb again, only finding a suprise and possibly a new adventure-- with him as the leader.
1. Chapter 1

Don't read if you hate character death! James Patterson Owns Maximum Ride! Ready? Set? Go!

(Normal is present, italics is flashback, bold is the flashback within the flashback)

Fang's POV all the way.

(20 Years Old)

Four Years. Four painful years of having a void where my heart should be. I still remember the day when she died. That happy day turned upside down. I can hear her last word and her sickening scream ringing in my head every night.

_The morning in the clearing was a warn and sunny one. Everyone was running around –Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gaz, and Angel- freely and happily. I was just sitting there, watching them as they skittered around in the large clearing._

_Then, they came._

_Flyboys. Hundreds. Iggy heard too. Everyone stopped, fighting stances immediately took place. We were in a circle, Total in the middle. The sun glared at us in all its mighty glory. When the flyboys came, we immediately broke into a parallel line, Max, Iggy, and I taking the left line and the others taking the right. Max was to my right, and Iggy was to my left. Angel had Gaz to her right, and Nudge to her left. Total just stood there, creating an h pattern instead of the parallel pattern we were making._

_Fifteen minutes, the flyboys kept at it .We were all busy; I was too busy. I couldn't realize the one with the gun. I didn't see him. I heard a scream. I heard the worst scream._

_"FAAAAANNG!!"_

_It was Max. Max! I turned to her; the flyboys were off of me. She was looking at a flyboy._

_It was as if it was in slow motion. _

_The sound of a gun shooting was heard._

_Max screamed one last time. She screamed for _me_ one last time. Screamed my name. She had fear, shock, every emotion stuck in her face. When the bloody rose bloomed on her forehead, I knew it was the end._

_My heart broke into a million unmendable (I know it probably isn't a word, but oh well) pieces a million times over, until there as nothing but a gaping hole in my chest. I felt like I was ripped in two. Half dead. Anything along those lines._

_"I can't hear her." Angel whispered, staring into space._

_The flyboys retreated; the clouds formed and gave way. That part happened unnaturally fast. The rain was freezing. It didn't matter; I was numb all over. It was still in slow motion; Max was falling. She was falling backwards. When the thud from her body hitting the cold ground reached my ears, I ran to her. I kept running. Why did it look like a hundred miles instead of a couple meters? I ran though. I reached her, and looked at her. I fell onto my knees and checked for anything. Everything. A heartbeat. A Pulse. A Breath._

_Northing._

_I couldn't help it. Unemotional Fang? Yeah right._

_I screamed her name. I grabbed fistfuls of her torn shirt and shook her violently._

_"MAX! Wake up!" I screamed at her a thousand painful times, each word coming out pained and scared. "Wake up." I whispered one last time, finally giving up the verbal assault. Tears pricked my eyes. I looked back, and the Flock was just standing there, shocked. They wouldn't cry; they couldn't. They were trying to be strong, as Max taught them. Me? I didn't care anymore. I never got a chance to tell her the three words I needed to tell her._

_I stared at her face. She looked peaceful, despite the bloodrose on her forehead. She looked calm. She did, all right. But she left us to gain that. She was forced to leave us. Me. _

_I whispered her name one more time. She didn't twitch, move , or anything. I broke right then and there. I laid her down and dropped my head onto her chest, crying my eyes out. I mumbled things like "come back to me" or "don't go just yet". The Flock tried to come to me. I didn't know what came over me right then and there._

_When I noticed, I snapped. "Go away!" I screamed to them. "Go away!" I screamed two more times. They sidetracked a couple meters (ten) and stood there, watching me break down when I was supposed to be strong. I went back to crying like there was no tomorrow._

_--- -_

_Four months later, her funeral day came. Random people came, the flock came, Jeb even came. Ella and Max's Mom came. Everyone wore black. I wore the opposite. I was wearing Max's favorite color, white. My gloves and shoes were black, but everything else was pure white. I had a black rose on my shirt pocket._

_Two hours of talking later, I was last to speak. I got up to the podium and cleared my throat. _

_"I know everyone loves Max. The flock, her parents. Heck, the world should love her. She helped save you guys. Save the earth. But you guys don't understand my love for her. At least you guys have a special someone, right? You have someone to say I love you to. You have someone to say that with all your heart. My special someone was killed in a fight." I looked at Max's body to my left. "She was killed. I could've moved her; I could've taken it instead of her. She could've lived. I have nobody to say I love you to anymore. Nobody. Not with all my heart. She was the only one I'd say it to, but I was too late. I never got to tell her I loved her more than anything in the world; more than life itself. I'd die for her. But now she's gone. I feel empty; dead." I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying. I sank back behind the podium and pulled out the black rose, crying into it. I could hear everyone else sobbing, but they were nothing to me. I finished my crying short, saving the rest for the burial, where I could give her my tears to keep with her. Standing up slowly, I carefully placed the black rose in her hands; my tears making it sparkle in the dimmed lighting. I pulled out my favorite picture from my back pocket. It was a picture of Max and I having the time of our lives._

_**We Were Ten…**_

_**The morning was quiet at first. Angel was slowly arousing from her good night's sleep, Nudge was taking snapshots of the scenery of the 'E' house we owned. Jeb was out for the day; Max and I had to watch the kids. Iggy was making us a hearty breakfast and four year old Gazzy was trying to help. I was up already, and Max was changing.**_

_**"Let's Go Outside!" Max said after breakfast. Everyone cheered happily, punching the air. I smiled at her; she was beautiful when she was happy. I told everyone I'd meet them outside, and pulled Iggy aside.**_

_**"What's up?" He asked casually.**_

_**"I need help."**_

_**"Ooh! Since when does FANG ever need help?"**_

_**"Since now."**_

_**"Alrighty then. What do ya need? A Picture of Max?" He said sarcastically.**_

_**"Close. I need you to start a game and try to get Nudge to take a picture of her AND me."**_

_**"Make sure you **_**smile**_** Fang."**_

_**"Fine." I sighed. He laughed an odd laugh.**_

_**I walked out after Iggy ran out on me. He started calling everyone in for a game of tag.**_

_**"… and no wings. Alright? Let's Start! Gazzy, you're first!" Iggy said, finishing up the rules.**_

_**Naturally, Max and I ran opposite each other, hiding. The trees splattered in the clearing helped hide me from virtually anyone. I smiled a quiet smile, thinking of the plan. I looked over the tree trunk to see Iggy and Nudge chatting. I saw Nudge nodding vigorously before running in Max's direction. I smiled a full out one this time.**_

_**"Tag! You're it, Max!" I heard Gazzy call out from somewhere in the forest. I immediately climbed the tree; I'm the next target for sure. Reaching the top, footsteps soon pounded their way towards my tree. I grabbed the branches filled with leaves closest to me and shoved them under me so she couldn't see me. I sighed as quietly as I could. I heard Max's steady breathing as she searched around the tree for me.**_

_**Leaves rustled somewhere behind me.**_

_**"You're it!" Max called happily, tapping my shoulder lightly. I looked at her, my hair getting in my eyes. I smiled at her happily, and saw Nudge come up with a camera in hand. I grabbed her hand before she could start running and pointed to Nudge so she could see. Recognition flashed across her striking features and she smiled. Nudge reached us by now, flying up to us. Lightly landing on the edge of the branch I was on, she smiled and held the camera ready. Max slung her arm around her shoulder and smiled brightly, giving me bunny ears. I smiled back and stuck out my tongue, moving my hand towards the camera (Nudge was still pretty close) so it bordered a corner if it was snapped right. I made a small wink with my right eye (the one away from Max) and she snapped it.**_

___That memory stuck to me the most. We were having fun, the sky was bright that day, and my favorite picture was shot there. I looked at it a little longer and stuck it back, readying so that I could lead them to her final resting place. The last time I could see her, too. _

_The people we hired picked up the light coffin, and started following me down the aisle, where everyone was watching with pain in their eyes. I finally went out into the blaring sun, regretting it. The day was too happy for me. I hated it. I wish the sun would go hide in a hole for the rest of the day._

_Walking out to the local cemetery, I finally made it to Max's Tombstone._

_Here Lies Max,_

_Our Angel, Our Avian  
My Love._

_1993-2009_

_The Flock quickly went over to the tombstone and watched as Max got lowered. I started crying again, and Angel turned to me._

_"I'm sorry, Fang."_

_That made me cry harder. Max finally hit the bottom, and they let her sit there openly, letting her see the world one more time. I cried, tears streaking my cheeks. They trailed down, hitting her coffin in a hollow thump. The Flock was crying the hardest behind me, Valencia and Ella included. Sam and Lissa wanted to come, but I politely denied them and left them on the phone hanging. I hated them both, and didn't want them to see me like this._

_They quickly buried her, and she was no longer visible._

I was back at thee cemetery, as I came every night at midnight, kneeling down her tomb and looking at the last word I carved into it.

Our Love.

_My_ Love.

This was the day she died. The exact day. The day of the gunshot. I cried. I cried harder, remembering her scream. I cried even _harder,_ remembering the sickening thump her body made when she fell.

"Max," I whispered, barely audible. "Max, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't save you. Come back."

I lay a black rose onto her cemetery, and stared at the tombstone, remembering the memories of when she was still alive. I stood and turned, ready to leave and return the next night.

I walked to the gate of the cemetery, and turned around, giving one last look.

But Max was there, smiling at me and opening her arms out wide.

I sprinted there with all my power; I wasn't letting this go.


	2. Explanation And Acceptance

_Hey guys! I was extremely bored (no thanks to writer's block!) so I decided to reread my stories to see if there's any bit of inspiration, but when I reread this, I realized I left a wide open hole in which an actual story could form into, so I actually put in a second thing into this. Now it's up to you readers to decide whether or not I should make it a story!_

(Fang, obviously [kinda?])

I ran. I kept running the short distance to her burial ground-

And towards a…. ghost? I didn't know what to call it, but I wanted to make sure it was _the _Max.

About midway I started slowing down though, wondering if running to a supposed ghost was what a person would label 'an insane thing to do'. I slowed to a walk, and then stopped in front of the paled figure of Max. I just stared at her, looking down since she was only up to my chin now. She was hugging me tightly, but I could barely feel it. I attempted to wrap my arms around her, and after succeeding, hugged her so tight I was sure she'd have breathing problems after I let go—if she _had _breathing problems. I let go after only about 15 seconds though. I didn't feel her when I hugged her, which scared me. She let go at the same time.

"Fang?" She asked her voice somewhat distant, as if you were hearing it across a canyon, minus the echo. It sounded weird, but that ring in her voice only I could hear was ever present. I looked at her, trying to think of a way to get the conversation to go to the ever present question. I figured she saw the question in my eyes though, and kept talking. "I know this is weird, Fang. But I don't have much time. Every day when you came, I tried to come to you. Every day I tried. Guess what? He let me go! Now, I have to tell you something, before he takes me back."

Was this a dream? God, let this not. I finally get to hear her voice after four years. I didn't want this to end!

"Max, who's _he?_" I asked, referring to the way she only said 'he' and not an actual name. She looked at me, and frowned a bit. "And, what do you have to tell?" I pressed. I know we both should he hugging and chatting as much as possible before she disappeared (if I wasn't crazy), but this was kinda more important.

"Fang, _him _is the person that owns hell or whatever. The devil. I don't know his name. We all referred to him as the Devil. He's my guardian. The Council of Havens thought I was bad and stuck me with him." She made a face. I felt sorry, and wanted desperately to switch places with her. She wasn't bad. She was an actuall angel. Didn't they see? "And I need to tell you that I'm not actually dead yet."

I swear to god I stopped breathing _and _my heart stopped beating. She wasn't dead? Did that mean I could save her!? _God, hear my plea. Let me be able to take her real body into my arms again, alive as the day before she died._

"But only _you _can save me. Moreover, only _you _can frickin' _see _me. Remember on our way to Hawaii? The voice said something about soulmates, and the day before I died, I was wondering about it. I was told that I would die the next day, though, and only a soulmate can save you. Does that make sense?"

Soulmate? Did she mean like a person that was created for another purposely? _I _was created for _Max?_ So many questions, so damn little timing.

She kept talking. "But there's one thing…" She mumbled. I looked at her skeptically. "It's kinda like a quest, as in an adventure. You have to travel to so many places, Fang. The flock can go, but you'll be the only one that has proof that you saw me and know I'm not dead. And I can only help you at night, _if _you accept. I can't tell you too much, or I'll 'die' immediately right here. I understand if you don't want to—" I stopped her.

"Max, I'm _desperate _to have you back with us. The flock isn't the flock anymore, and I'm not Fang. I'm an empty shell without you." I said, confidence burning. "I want to accept, Max."

"Then welcome to the Cairan Trials." A voice boomed. I couldn't pinpoint it, so I just stood stock still. Max was in a normal composure, as if she knew who it was. But for all I know, she could've known everyone in the world. "I am Tai-Lo. Max, I see you finally got the Devil to let you talk to him. How?"

An image materialized right in front of us. He looked strangely like a male Lissa, only his hair was cropped short to look like a…._ guy's, _and he had a much more casual personality. Lissa was _way _too cheery and squeal-ish, trust me. Max spoke up.

"Who knew he had a sweet tooth?" They both started laughing, while I probably had a look on my face saying '_what the hell?' _Max elaborated. "All he _ever _ate was spicy and hot food. All I time I asked him for chocolate chip cookies and he gets real protective." I nodded, not understanding it. I let it slide.

"It's time." Tai said, looking at me. "The Cairan Trials is your only hope of having Max back. You know that?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'll do whatever it takes though."

"Aah… I see we have a determined lovesick soulmate, eh?"

"Shup up."

Suddenly, oddly, light shimmered around both of them. Max looked really sad.

"We gotta go, Fang." She said. "I'll see you tomarrow okay? Then it'll begin and I'll be saved!" She said cheerily, before fading, the only proof of her being there was a small M on top of the tombstone where Max was leaning on, and a brown feather.

I ran back home, questions jumbling in my brain. Max was alive ish! But was I dreaming? Maybe this is a sign I'm schizophrenic or something. Oh man! What if this is a trick Angel did!? I ran back home as fast as possible. I knew Angel wouldn't do this. She couldn't do this to me. I looked at the feather one more time. It was grayed out, but the feeling was all the same. It was Max's.

I walked into the house as silently as possible, expecting Iggy to be out fixing up a midnight snack for himself. He wasn't though, so I locked the door and literally flew into my room, shutting and locking it in an instant. I set the feather onto my lampdesk, so when I woke up I would know whether or not it _was _real. But she said I could only see her. So would I be the only one to see the feather then?

Should I continue it? I know I have, like, three other stories, but I'm kinda stuck in the middle of each one of theirs next chapter (wording. I'm good on the plot).

Fly Free!


	3. Telling

_Thanks guys/gals for reviewing! I've chosen to keep going, both because of you guys/gals and because I already have the rest planned out in chapters. Here goes!_

I woke up after yet _another _dream about Max, and looked over to the lampdesk immediately. I don't think I even _thought _about looking _at all._ Gosh, desperate much, huh Fang?

But behold, the Feather Max supposedly left. I picked it up so freaking gently and slowly, it was killing me. But I didn't want to damage it in _any _way. I quickly got dressed up, perkier than I've _ever _been in four years, and walked downstairs slowly. I was trying to procrastinate so midnight would come by again, with Max there waiting for me with Tai. And there I will be, with a rose in hand again. I started procrastinating even _more,_ and I'm betting you the flock would be probably scared shitless I even came down for breakfast _at all _today. I skipped breakfast these days (sorry if this contradicts anything I said previously) because I would always dwell around in my room and write down random things, mainly 'Max'. There's a huge sign on the side of my wall in silver sharpie saying 'Max'. I'm surprised though that I never really got to painting it over, since I had _so much _time. But I guess it was because silver was the closest color I could get to from white in sharpie.

Enough of something I just came out of. I reached the floor of the main level, and met the faces of an astonished flock. Even Nudge stopped talking. Yeah, we lived together still for four years, so what? I kinda needed them anyways. Kept me busy some of the part, and also helped me out with paying for the house (they got jobs!!) since I was too depressed to do anything lately. I started playing guitar and writing songs last year and also started drawing. Guess who both as on? Max. Weird, I think not.

I looked at them blankly. Did they see the feather? They were looking straight at me though, not the feather. Well, Iggy was about two centimeters above my left ear, but nobody's perfect. I raised an eyebrow in a Fang-ish manor, and Nudge started talking. I tuned her out, but when she asked me a question, I was thrown into it.

"Fang, why are you up already? Angel said you were thinking that Max was still alive, but she's…" she stopped, knowing what happens to me when the word dead and Max are in the same sentence. I clenched my jaw and nodded stiffly, before going to my chair at the end of it. I had an empty chair next to me, saved for Max, even though (before) she was… gone.

I decided to speak to everyone so I could get ready and such for whatever the trials are. What were they again? The Caiden Trials? I didn't really much care. Only for Max.

_Fang? Max isn't…. with us anymore, remember?_ I heard little Angel in my mind. I knew she only meant me good, but that snapped me immediately. I got my food, stuffed it in my mouth, and finished in half the time even _Nudge _takes. I gave Angel the worst glare I could muster up, and was satisfied when she started trembling. I would tell them the truth, if only it was believable. I'll find out a way, though.

"Guys. I need to talk to you. Living Room." I mumbled, stalking over there. What was I going to say?

_Hey guys! I'm just going to tell you that I'm going to a vacation in hopes of Saving Max. I probably won't be back for who knows how long, and… see ya!_

… Yeah right. I betcha Angel's having a hard time comprehending this.

Everyone filed in, still shocked of me. Seriously, is it _that _surprising? I must have changed dramatically since Max left….

_Okay. I'm going on a little trip._

Yeah! That'll work!

"Alrighty…." I started, and then blanked out. Shit! I started again. "Alrighty…. I'm going to go on a trip…." I said. Nudge got surious.

"Whaaaa? You're going on a trip? Where? Are you going to commit suicide now that…. She's… gone? I wanna come, Fang! Will you still be able to contact us????" Nudge questioned in one breath. Geez.

" Yes, Can't Tell, hell no, no to going…. And maybe." I finished before leaving. Iggy knew he'd be in charge, and angel would probably tell them the real reason. I'm surprised about the feather though….

Wait….. where's the feather!?

_Sorry guys…. I tried to update quickly. I accidentily left it in a sort of cliffie I suppose. Don't worry about the feather though!_

_F_


	4. What's Going To Happen

_Please read the bottom of my profile. It explains some things._

_By the way, Fang doesn't want the flock interfering, or thinking he's crazy, so he's leaving them in Iggy's care._

I dashed to the kitchen. Where I think I left it.

I sighed. Happily, I might add.

It was right there, on the table. I was extremely relieved.

I picked it up, and walked back to my room, waiting for night to come.

I checked the clock for the umpteenth time and read Ten o'clock pm for the fourth time.

See, I just went down to eat, and took a nap. Then I couldn't sleep any more than I wanted to, so I just looked from the wall to the clock, back and forth. A lot.

I gave up. Two more hours, and I'm probably going to kill myself.

I got ready to go back to Max, remembering to grab a rose on my way there at the floral shop. The lady there always comes in with them especially for me.

I just walked out of the house, because the flock already knew what was going on. It's been happening for four years, anyways.

Angel came up to me first, before I had a chance to get out of the yard. "Fang, when are you leaving?" She asked innocently, referring to the trip I told them about.

"Soon." I replied, looking at her.

She grinned. "Good. It's nice that you finally go out. Just remember what you said. About Max."

I nodded, and walked off.

I promised I'd never see anyone else again. That's what she meant. Too bad she doesn't realize I'm going out to save Max from certain death...

I was at the tombstone by ten twenty (I had a watch), and the 'M' was still there too. I smiled happily.

I guessed I timed it right or something, because there was a faded figure, fading in, about to tackle me to the ground.

But since she was lightweight, or should I say even _more,_ I just went back a couple steps.

"Fang! fang fang fang!" She said happily. I couldn't help the smile. I hugged her back, and saw Tai behind her, smiling softly at the sight.

"Are you ready for the instructions?" He asked quietly, trying not to disrupt the mood too much. I nodded. "You have ten destinations. You can do them in any order, but I reccomend doing it in the order I tell you." I nodded again. "When we get there, more information will be given. First, we test your Flight in the Atlantic Ocean. Afterwards, travel to China and test your toxicity levels with all the pollution going on there. Maybe get rid of your claustrophobia. Then, we still see how long you can last in a fight in northern Australia."

That's Three.

"Then, we will go to Texas and see your balancing skills, Oregon for stamina. Test your sight in Colorado, afterwards."

Three more. That's Six.

"Hearing in northern Japan, endurance in the Rocky mountains, then your speed in Hawaii."

I'm okay with it so far.

"And the last?" I asked.

"That, my dear birdy, is in Heaven's Council."

"And what do I do?"

"It's forbidden to tell. Otherwise Maxie's going bye bye."

"Fine." I grumbled. "How long do I have?"

"As long as you want, but by the fifth year, if you don't finish, she's gone."

"That gives me about eleven and a half months."

"Yep."

"Are you ready? Depart tomarrow, and you will have to find the Orchids hidden in each area. You'll know what I mean when you get there." And with that, he left. Max was still here.

She was shaking. "Fang... if you don't make it on any of them.... you'll die." She whispered.

"Max, I'm willing to do anything to get you back." I said just as quietly, hugging her tighter. She nodded in my shirt.

"I gotta go." She whispered, before cupping my cheek. "Bye." She said, smiling.

I grinned. "I'll see you tomarrow, sweetie. Bye."


End file.
